ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pink Panther: City Under Siege
''The Pink Panther: City Under Seige ''is a 1985 comedy film directed by Blake Edwards. It is the first of six sequels in the Pink Panther series. Plot After a random attack the night before by a local gang known as "The Scullions" and their infantile leader Zed McGlunk (Bobcat Goldthwait), the police commissioner arrives at the 28th precinct and notifies Captain Palmyra (Pat Corley), that the precinct is the worst in the city even though the whole NYPD blames it on Sleigh due to his incompetence. However, the commissioner believes Sleigh to be a competent member of the force while being unaware that the computer was reprogrammed to select him as the 'World's Greatest Detective'. Nevertheless, the Commissioner gives Palmyra thirty days to turn the precinct around or he is out. Before the Commissioner leaves, Lieutenant Mauser (Art Metrano) schemes his way into getting a promotion to Captain should Palmyra fail. Mauser even gets Charlie to help him. Clifton Sleigh (Ted Wass) is assigned with his father Eric (Ed Herlihy). However, Sleigh soon discovers that he has feelings for Sgt. Kathleen Kirkland and confides in Jones believing he has fallen in love with Kirkland. Mauser attempts numerous times to sabotage the men while personally targeting Sleigh. During a patrol, Sleigh and Eric spot a robbery at a merchant's place, but the robbers escaped in the confusion caused in part by responding officers. Mauser is about to suspend them, however, Palmyra refuses out of loyalty to Eric. While all this is going on, Zed and his gang go "shopping" in a supermarket, causing havoc and chaos. Sleigh's bumbling begins to drive Palmyra crazy which is why Palmyra has been seeing a psychiatrist to help him out. However, Palmyra concludes that in order to be rid to Sleigh and maintain his status as captain, he has to kill him. Palmyra begins to stalk Sleigh on his date with Kirkland in order to assassinate him, but accidentally, he keeps injuring himself. However, while trying to kill Sleigh, Palmyra spots some of Zed's men and tries to deal with them, but is over-powered and spray-painted. This humiliating act emboldens Palmyra to allow the precinct to use "whatever means possible" to help contain the gang. Progress is made and most of the gang is captured in an incident at The Blue Oyster Bar, but Mauser informs the captain that he had most of the charges dropped due to excessive force and procedure violations. Kirkland realizes that Mauser did this on purpose, so as revenge he informs the nurse in charge of a body cavity search ordered earlier to perform the procedure on Mauser. Palmyra and Eric meet at a Japanese steakhouse where Eric comes up with an idea to hold a fair. On the night of the fair though, Zed's men trash the place. Palmyra is out of a job the next day, while Mauser is promoted to captain. His first act is to remove Sleigh and Jones, who is quick to object to Sleigh's dismissal. Sleigh, Jones, and Palmyra get together in a last-ditch attempt to stop the gang. They send in Sleigh undercover to infiltrate the gang. Jones and Palmyra wire him, using duct tape and a radio microphone. Under the guise of "Jughead," formerly of the gang "The Archies", he is able to infiltrate the gang and find out both their hiding spot and the name of their leader. However, his cover is blown after the microphone cuts into a radio ad, which leads to Captain Palmyra calling every man to the location. The officers arrive, but are stopped by Mauser. Mauser attempts to conduct a raid, but Charlie accidentally bumps him in an air duct and pushes him inside, which leads to Mauser being captured by Zed and his gang. The officers stage their own raid and manage to overpower and arrest the gang. Zed attempts to escape with Sleigh, however, Palmyra blocks his escape and prepares to shoot Zed. However, Sleigh accidentally trips over his own feet and pushes Zed down a flight of stairs, where Jones arrests him. Palmyra is later reinstated as captain, as are Sleigh and Jones are on the force, while Mauser is demoted back to lieutenant for nearly blowing Palmyra's raid. Sleigh spends the evening with Kirkland. However, their tryst is interrupted by Sleigh's apparent inability to remove his clothes without a struggle, and then by Jones who attacks them while the two are having sex. The animated Pink Panther watches the whole thing, closes the door, and then winks at the audience. Cast * Pat Corley as Captain Palmyra * Ted Wass as Clifton Sleigh * Michael Winslow as Chuck Jones * Art Metrano as Lt./Captain Mauser * Rich Hall as Street Punk * Bobcat Goldthwait as Zed McGlunk * Colleen Camp as Sgt. Kathryn Kirkland * Ed Herlihy as Eric Sleigh Category:The Pink Panther